Assemblies of this type are used for driven, more particularly steered wheels of motor vehicles, wherein the wheel and optionally a brake disc are threaded on to the flange of the wheel hub, whereas the constant velocity universal joint forms an integral part of a driveshaft (sideshaft) which consists of an intermediate shaft, an inner plunging joint and the constant velocity fixed joint mentioned here. The bearing assembly has to be inserted into a wheel carrier or a steering knuckle.
In prior art assemblies of said type, the purpose is that the dimensions of the wheel bearing should be as small as possible, both for cost reasons with reference to the wheel bearing and with reference to the size of the wheel carrier or steering knuckle. In view of the above considerations, the journal diameter at the outer joint part is given the required minimum strength, wherein the journal diameter at the same time determines the inner diameter of the wheel hub and thus indirectly, via the strength-related wall thickness of the hub, the inner diameter of the wheel bearing. Because of the elasticity of a journal designed in this way, changes in torque, more particularly torque thrusts passing through the assembly, lead to relative movements between the outer joint part and the inner bearing race at mutual abutment faces. This leads to the development of noise and also to fretting corrosion.